Interstellar Spaceship Names
Interstellar Spaceship Names A * Acinonyx a class of frigates - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds * Alphard – Hal Clement’s Cycle of Fire * Ardent - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Andromeda Ascendant - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Argonos - a Generation Ship in Richard Paul Russo's Ship of Fools * Ark of the Covenant – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * Argus - Harry Harrison's short story "Welcoming Committee" in his collection 50 in 50 * Argus II - Harry Harrison's short story "Welcoming Committee" in his collection 50 in 50 * Arrogant - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Asgard (formerly the Einstein) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones * Assimilator's Claws - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant * Atlantis City Ship - Atlantis (Stargate) * Audacious - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Auriga - Alien: Resurrection 1997 film B * Balance of Judgment - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Baramundi - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Battlestar Galactica - Battlestar Galactica (1978) & 2003 remake * Bellerophon - Forbidden Planet * Betty - Alien: Resurrection * Big Dog generation ship - Brian W. Aldiss's novel 'Starship'' * The Black Cockatoo – Samuel R. Delaney’s novel Nova * Black Star - H. Beam Piper's novel '''Space Viking, brief reference * Blessed - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Bloodstorm - Andy Heizeler's "The Grand Illusion: A Dean The Space Rogue Tale," Raygun Revival, Issue 55, December 2009 text * Blue Midget - Red Dwarf television series * Bounty - Kristine Katherine Rusch's novel Diving the Wreck, brief reference * Braveheart - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Brinkdale - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? * Brittania, Z9M9Z, Dauntless - E. E. Smith's Lensman series C * C-57D - Forbidden Planet 1956 film * Calamus - Robert Reed's novel The Well of Stars * Caltasp Princess - Iain M. Banks' novel Against a Dark Background * HMS Camden Lock - TV Series Hyperdrive 2007 * Canopus – “A Walk in the Dark,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s collection Reach for Tomorrow * Chancellor - Don D'Ammassa's novel Narcissus * Cleaver - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues, p. 218 * Coal Sack - Andre Norton's novel Moon of Three Rings * Columbia - "Ship Happens" episode of Eureka, television series * TCS Concordia - Wing Commander computer game * Corisande - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Courageous - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Court Jester – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Creator - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * USS Cygnus - The Black Hole D * Dagger - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe, brief reference * Damnthing - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking, brief reference * Dampier - Alan Dean Foster's novel Quofum * Dauntless - E.E. ("Doc") Smith's "Lensman" series * Dauntless - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Davis - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues, p. 207 * Dawnforce - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * Death of Sophonista - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * DeGaulle - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Defiant - Star Trek universe * Dentless - Randall Garrett's "Backstage Lensman" parody * Dessalines - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues * Destiny - Ancient starship in Stargate Universe * Devastator (warship) - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background * Dever's Ark - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale * Djanggawul - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues * Don Quixote - Larry Niven and Edward M. Lerner's novel Destroyer of Worlds, Ringworld universe * Dora ''- Robert Heinlein's '''The Number of the Beast' * CNV 301 Dreadnaught - I-War (Independence War) * Dragon Zephyr - Norman Spinrad's novel The Void Captain's Tale * Dreadnaught - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Drunkard’s Walk – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s short story collection Neutron Star E * Earth's Hope - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think, p. 190 * Elizabeth Regina - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones, brief reference * Elysium - Pandorum 2009 film * Envoy of Peace – Eleanor Arnason’s novel Ring of Swords * Enterprise - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking * Enterprise - Star Trek universe * Excalibur – Arthur C. Clarke’s novel The Songs of Distant Earth * Exemplar - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Exile Prince - Richard Paul Russo's novel The Rosetta Codex * Explorer – “A Relic of Empire,” a short story in Larry Niven’s short stoty collection Neutron Star F * Faithful - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Far Star - Isaac Asimov's Foundation's Edge and Foundation and Earth * Fearless - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Feather Serpent - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale * Flame Mountain - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale * Fleetwing - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Flying Cloud - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Furious - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe G * Galactic Survey Ship S9000 - Arthur C. Clarke's short story "Rescue Party" in his collection Reach for Tommorrow * Gansas – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Gantrithor - StarCraft * Garden Chernobyl' - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Garden Hybris - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Garden Kiev - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Garden of Hope - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Gay Deceiver - Robert Heinlein's novel The Number of the Beast * Geboraa - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul * Gemini 12 - Lost in Space pilot for the 1965-1967 television series * Goblin - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe, brief reference * Golden Circle – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Golden Flyer - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars and "The Horn of Time the Hunter," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * Golden Voyage – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Gothlauth - Crest of the Stars * Grandon - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? * Grantham - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind H * Hallowed - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Heart of Gold - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Heinlein – Larry Niven’s novel World of Ptavvs * Helen of Troy - Don D'Ammassa's novel Narcissus * Hideyoshi - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * High Barbaree - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Hightail – Brian Aldiss’ novel The Dark Light Years * Hirondelle - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * Holy - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Hot Needle of Inquiry - Larry Niven's ''The Ringworld Engineers'' * Hunter Gratzner - Pitch Black movie I * Imhotep – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Invidious - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe, brief reference * Intrepid - "The Immunity Syndrome" Star Trek: The Original Series August 14, 1967, read "The Immunity Syndrome" by Robert Saboroff * Isabella – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Iwo Jima – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs J * Jaccavrie – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Jackson - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Jacob's Ladder - Elizabeth Bear's novel Chill * James A. Eastland - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Jean Christophe - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Jenny Lind - Robert Sheckley's short story "A Supplicant in Space," in the collection The Best of Galaxy, Volume II * Jinn - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Jupiter 2 - Lost in Space 1965-1967 television series, 1998 film K * Karamojo – Mike Brotherton’s novel Star Dragon * The Kestrel - Richard Paul Russo's novel The Rosetta Codex * King Jesus - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship L * L'Ouverture – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Lamia – H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Lazy Eight I – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight II – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight III – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lee – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * INSS Lenin – Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle's novel The Mote in God's Eye * Lensman – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Leonora Christine – novel Tau Zero by Poul Anderson * Lester Maddox – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * LEXX – a living spaceship Lexx television series * Leviathan –- Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Ley – Mack Reynolds' novel Planetary Agent X * Liberator, Scorpio, and London – Blake's 7 television series * Llanvabon – Murray Leinster's novelette "First Contact" * SC Lois McKendrick - Nathan Lowell's novel Quarter Share * Long – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Long Shot – “At the Core,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Lurlean McQueen – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Lumumba – Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues, p. 286 * Lydis – Andre Norton's novel Moon of Three Rings * Lying Bastard – Larry Niven's ''Ringworld'' * Lynx – Scott Westerfeld’s novels The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds M * INSS MacArthur – Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle's novel The Mote in God's Eye *''SDF-1 Macross'' - The Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Robotech television series * Magellan - novel The Songs of Distant Earth by Arthur C. Clarke * Makarata - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Makt – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s collection Beyond the Beyond * U.E.S.C. Marathon - Marathon computer game * Marustopes – Brian Aldiss’ novel The Dark Light Years * Massive - Invader Zim * Mayflower II - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant * MengTian - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Mercury - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star * Millennium Falcon - Star Wars universe * Minerva ''- Robert Heinlein's '''The Number of the Beast' * Moshe Peretz – Poul Anderson’s novel Fire Time * Moya - a living spaceship in television series Farscape, mother of Talyn. * Nadesico ND-001, Cosmos ND-002, Kakitsubata ND-003, Shakuyaku ND-004 - Martian Successor Nadesico N * New Frontiers - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Methuselah's Children * New Making - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind\ * Newton - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues, p. 218 * Nightingale (hospital ship) - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Nimbus - Futurama The Futurama Encycolpedia entry * Nobody's Business - Kristine Katherine Rusch's novel Diving the Wreck * Normandy Beach ''- Robert Heinlein's * ''Nostromo - Alien 1979 film O * Oginga Odinga - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues * U.S.S. Oklahoma - Outer Space Astronauts Syfy Channel television series * Our Lady - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Orion - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Orval Faubus - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues * Outlaw Star - XGP15A-II, Outlaw Star P * PC-14558 - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * USS Palamino - The Black Hole 1979 film * Pax Magellanic - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Pedagogue - Mack Reynolds' novel The Rival Rigelains * Peregrine - Stephen Leigh's novel Dance of the Hag * Perez - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Persephone - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Phaeton - Virtuality Summer 2009 television series * Planet Express Ship - Futurama anaimated televsiion series * Pregnant Banana – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star brief reference * Princess Karen - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Prohorus - Raymond E. Jones and Lester Del Rey's Weeping May Tarry * X-303 Prometheus - Stargate SG-1 * NSEA Protector - Galaxy Quest Q * Queen Flavia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference R * Rapier - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Raven - Poul Anderson's "Kyrie," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * Realta - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind * Red Dwarf - Red Dwarf 1988 television series * Redeemed - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Repulse - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Resolution - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Righteous - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Rurik - Poul Anderson's "The High Ones," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * TFCT Rodger Young troop transport - Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers S * Seale - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues, p. 218 * Sacred - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Sainted - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Sandra Voi - "Glacial," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Santaerno - Donald Kinsbury's Psychohistorical Crisis (set in Asimov's Foundation universe), p. 94 * S.S. Schirra - Mack Reynolds' novel Amazon Planet * Scorpio - Charles Huntington's novel Nightmare on Vega 3 * The Seeker - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novel Diving the Wreck * Serenity - Firefly television series * Sheffield - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star * Sierra Nevada – Poul Anderson’s novel Firetime, brief reference * Skydiver, several short stories and novels by Larry Niven: Long Shot (also in Ringworld), Slower Than Infinity, Drunkard's Walk, Hobo Kelly - Crashlander * Slower Than Infinity – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Various Skylark''s - E. E. Smith's '''Skylark' series * Sleipnir - (TSNX (Terran Space Navy) Cruiser) in "The Shadow of Space," a short story in Philip Jose Farmer's Down in the Black Gang * Sol Bianca - Sol Bianca anime * Solar Queen - Solar Queen series of novels by Andre Norton * Spaceball One - Spaceballs 1987 film * Space Beagle - A. E. van Vogt's novel The Voyage of the Space Beagle * Space Cruiser Yonuar – “Day of Burning,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Space King (possible reference to the 1940s-1950s radio and television series?) - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Space Probe 6 - Charles Huntington's novel Nightmare on Vega 3 * Space Scourge - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Spawn of Dagon - Don D'Ammassa's novel Narcissus * Spartacus - Independence War Deluxe Edition * Starbug - Red Dwarf * Starship Titanic - Starship Titanic and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * State's Rights - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues, p. 207 * Streaker - David Brin's novel Startide Rising * Sulaco - Aliens film * Survey Ship S9000 – “Rescue Party,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow * Swift - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe T * Talyn - Farscape * The Sword of the Prophet – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * TARDIS - an unconventional time/space vessel, Doctor Who * The Teacher ''- Alan Dean Foster's "Pip and Flinx" novels * ''TCS Tiger's Claw - Wing Commander * The Titan & the Valkyrie - Titan A.E. * Theodore Bilbo - Richard A. Lupoff's novel Space War Blues * Titan - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Tours- Robert Heinlein's ____________ * Toussaint - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * The Traitor’s Claw – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Traveler - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * Triple G. – “Sucker Bait,” a short story in Isaac Asimov’s collection The Martian Way and Other Stories * Truculent - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe V * U.S.S. Valiant - "Where No Man Has Gone Before" Star Trek: The Original Series, September 22, 1966, read the short story of the same title by Samuel A. Peoples in the March 1953 issues of Incredible Tales Magazine * Valiant - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Valley Forge '' - Robert Heinlein's * Vanguard - Generation Ship, ''Orphans of the Sky by Robert A. Heinlein * Vanguard - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Venom - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * Venturer - Laurence James' novel Backflash * Verwoerd - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * The Viking's Gift - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Vindex - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference U * Under New Ownership - Independence War (aka I-War) * Unicorn Garden - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale W * Wanderer - Michael Merriam's "Doors Through Places You Live," Raygun Revival, Issue 55, December 2009 text * Wardben - James McKimmey's "The Inspector," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * Whorl of the Long Sun Generation Ship - Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun * Wilson - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? * Winter Song, a.k.a. - Colin Harvey's novel Winter Song * Witch - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe * WuDing - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s Haze X * X-72 - Robert Silverberg's Master of Life and Death * X'Klennu - David Brin's Startide Rising, brief reference p. 110 * X'Ktau - David Brin's Startide Rising, brief reference p. 110 Y * Yamato - Space Battleship Yamato * Yggdrasil - starfaring, living "treeship" in Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos * Ypress ''- Robert Heinlein's Z * ''Zemlya - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * Z9M9Z (also called Directrix) - E.E. ("Doc") Smith's "Lensman" series